Tigers' Bond
by Dragonlover71491
Summary: What would happen if Kenshin was born into the Sohma family? What if he had been the tiger of the zodiac until Kisa’s birth? What if the two had a bond like no other? This is a Brother/Sister relationship!


This is my first attempt at a crossover. I do not own Fruits Basket or Rurouni Kenshin.

"Tigers' Bond"

Kenshin Sohma had grown to loathe the curse of his family, he was expected to remain on guard and avoid all females within sight.

'_I wish I could just leave this damn family!_'

His attitude may have had to do with the fact he was the tiger of the zodiac, and even more ironic was that he had been born during the year of the tiger. His hair was a red orange color and his eyes were a dark shade of lavender, which would turn amber when he was angry, both of which he had inherited from his part-Irish mother and the curse. Right now, the sixteen year old was watching the birth of the newest Sohma, and the new member of the zodiac.

"It's a girl." The doctor said as a nurse wrapped the baby in a blanket.

As soon as the infant's father hugged her, a cloud of orange smoke covered the babe, revealing a tiny tiger cub in the baby's place.

"She's the tiger, just like you were." His mother Kayo whispered to him as he gazed at the little girl.

Kenshin acted like he didn't really care, but in truth, he was fascinated by the new tiger.

"What will you name her?" His father inquired as he placed his hand on his son's shoulder.

"Kisa…her name is Kisa." Her mother sighed, looking at the new babe.

"Kisa…" Kenshin said, testing the name on his tongue.

At the sound of his voice, Kisa opened her eyes and stared at Kenshin, her golden eyes locked on him. She then lifted up her arms and cooed, her parents looking at her strangely.

"I think she wants you Ken-chan." Kayo said cheerily as she nudged him forward.

Kenshin came to the side of the bed, eyes on Kisa as she cooed at him, waving her arms. He took her into his arms, smoke filling his eyes as she transformed again. The tiny tiger cub cuddled into his chest, with what appeared to be a smile gracing her muzzle. He felt his heart warm as Kisa returned to her human form as soon as she was back in her mother's arms, with her giving him a baby smile.

"She seems to like you Ken-chan." Kisa's mother stated as she adjusted Kisa in her arms.

"Yeah, seems like it." Kenshin said as he continued to gaze at Kisa.

* * *

Four years later…

"Big brother!"

Kenshin turned to see four-year-old running toward him, a smile on her face. He picked her up in his arms, the normal smoke coming to cover her up before revealing a tiger cub.

"Thank you for watching over her tonight."

"No problem."

"Dinner is in the fridge for you two, don't forget to…"

"Make sure Kisa eats her vegetables, I know."

"Big brother!"

He had to laugh. Despite the fact they were not blood related, Kisa insisted on calling him "Big brother." Despite denying what Shigure said about him having a brother complex, he did act like Kisa's brother; protecting her, feeding her, helping her, he did what he had to in order to care for her.

"It's good to see you too Kisa, have you been a good girl?"

"Uh-huh!"

"Good, then I think a little someone deserves a gift."

"Really?"

"Yes indeed, now close your eyes."

Kisa covered her eyes with both hands, giggling excitedly as she waited. Kenshin placed his backpack on the floor before pulling out a stuffed white tiger.

"Okay, you can look."

Kisa squealed as soon as she saw the toy. She grabbed it from his hands and started to squeeze it tight, a happy smile on her face.

"Thank you!"

"You're very welcome."

She stared at him curiously as she cuddled her new toy, her gold eyes holding an innocence only a child could have.

"Why'd you get me this?"

Kenshin patted her head affectionately before he led her into the kitchen.

"Because, it reminded me of you."

"Huh?"

"Well, white tigers are very special, just like you are Kisa."

"Really?"

"Yes, tiger's honor." He chuckled as he warmed up their meal for the night: chicken, rice, and green beans.

Kisa ate her food happily, but she didn't touch the green beans. Kenshin scolded her gently as he ate his own share.

"Kisa…eat your vegetables."

"No."

"Come on…for brother?"

Kisa looked at him solemnly before she swallowed the green beans with distaste. He chuckled at her, patting her on the head lovingly.

"That's my sister."

She smiled at him before she hugged him, once again turning into a tiny cub. Kenshin picked her up from under the arms and carried her back to the bathroom, intending to have her take her bath.

"You can wash yourself right?"

Kisa nodded excitedly as he filled the tub and but in bubble bath. He left her to her own devices as he found her pajamas, a pink shirt and pants with sheep running around it. Kenshin had to smile as he thought of who Kisa thought about whenever she wore these.

'_She's so young, but she already seems to be showing signs of affection for Hiro…_'

To be honest, Kenshin was a friend to the new zodiac members, but…he and Kisa just had a bond, ever since the day she had cooed to him as a newborn. But he knew…that he would soon break it off…he had been considering to move out of the Sohma main house, to live his own life. At 20, he was considering to move into a nearby apartment to attend college. But as he returned to the bathroom to help dry off Kisa, he shook his head.

'_No…she still needs me…_'

As he tucked her in her bed, Kisa snuggled with her new toy happily, a contented smile on her face.

"Good night Big brother."

"Good night Kisa…sweet dreams."

But as he lounged on a couch, his memories of his childhood invaded his sleep…

"_Look at the weirdo! It's a wonder they let that freak into the school!" shouted the voice of a five-year-old boy._

"_It isn't my fault that I look like this!" A five-year-old Kenshin said; he couldn't help that he was born with unusual features._

"_Who cares freakoid? At least I look normal."_

_Kenshin, age thirteen…_

_The teenage Sohma was slumped against the wall, a black eye and a few cuts and bruises on his body._

"_What are you gonna do freak? Cry to your mom?" A teen asked as he looked at the Sohma._

_Kenshin said nothing; he was trying to keep his temper in._

"_You're worthless, it's a wonder your parents haven't gotten rid of you."_

_His anger spiked at the boy's words, his inner beast growling in irritation._

"_Maybe you were just a mistake, I bet your mother just wanted a go at your dad."_

_Kenshin clenched his fist, how dare this guy talk about his mother that way!_

"_You're mother is just a whore, and you…you're just a pathetic waste of space, your dad probably can't stand to look at you."_

_Before he knew it, Kenshin had flown at the boy, his fists flying and his anger flared._

"_Don't you ever talk about my parents that way! You don't know anything about me!"_

_After that, no one messed with him. The guy he'd beaten up had been the bully of his middle school…and the reputation had followed him to high school, many admiring him for his sense of justice and loyalty._

He was then woken up by the sound of a scream.

"Aaaahhhh!"

"Kisa…"

He rushed to her room, finding her in tears in her bed.

"What's the matter Kisa?"

"Bad dream." She sniffled.

He patted her head lovingly, wiping away her tears.

"It's all right now…I'm here…I'll always be here."

"You promise?"

"I promise…we have a tigers' bond Kisa."

"Tigers' bond?"

"Well…we're both tigers…and we just have this connection…don't we?"

"Uh-huh."

"It's just what I call it…and as long as I'm with you…I'll protect you, always."

"Always."

As he rearranged the blankets on her bed, he only had one thought…

'_Will I be able to keep my promise?_'

* * *

Another four years later…

"Big brother!"

Twenty-four year old Kenshin turned back to see eight year old Kisa running to him as he parked his car in front of the Sohma's main house. She stopped in front of him as she passed him a tiny box.

"What's this Kisa?"

"A present for you big brother."

He chuckled at her; she still saw him as her elder brother, despite the great difference in their age.

"Thank you Kisa."

She smiled at him before she headed back inside the main house, Kenshin following behind her. As soon as he entered, he was greeted by Shigure, the dog of the zodiac.

"Greetings old friend…graduated from college I heard."

"Indeed. I've done well for myself I say."

"What were your majors, if I may ask."

"Cooking and English…odd I know, but…I'm satisfied."

The dog chuckled as Kenshin made his way inside; he still thought the old tiger's concern for the new one was amusing. Kenshin greeted the other members happily; despite his hatred of the family curse, the other members of the new zodiac were nice in his opinion. He passed Kyo, the cat of the zodiac, along the way, a frown on his face.

"Hello Kyo-chan."

Kyo glanced at Kenshin, but said nothing. Kenshin was one of the few people who actually talked to Kyo, but Kyo wasn't willing to accept the old tiger. Kenshin left the boy as he went to meet up with Kisa; he so missed his time with his "little sister."

"Big brother, how was college?"

"Fun…but I'm just glad I'm done."

"I'm just happy you didn't move into the dorms."

It was true, Kenshin had drove to his college classes every day for four years. He just couldn't abandon Kisa.

"Open your present." She said quietly, looking at him nervously.

Kenshin opened the little box to reveal a simple necklace, with the kanji for tiger made from a piece of jade dangling from it.

"Do you like it Big brother?"

"I love it Kisa…I'll wear it everyday." He chuckled, placing it around his neck.

She smiled at him, pleased that he had liked her gift.

"Come now Kisa, how about we play a game of 'go fish,' you like that game." He said lovingly, taking a hold of her right arm.

"OW!"

Kenshin immediately let go of her arm, concern in his eyes. He then bent down to her and pulled back her sleeve. What he saw made his blood boil: a fresh blue, purple, and black bruise was on Kisa's upper arm.

"Who did this Kisa?" He asked, a hint of anger laced in his tone.

Kisa turned her head away, a few tears leaking from her eyes.

"Who hurt you Kisa?"

She shook her head, she couldn't tell him…

"It was Akito, wasn't it?" He said accusingly, his anger causing his eyes to turn amber.

Kisa said nothing, the tears spilling down from her young eyes.

"Akito did this to you…didn't he?"

All she could do was look him in the eyes, fear and sadness within their depths. Kenshin had been the tiger of Akira's, Akito's father, zodiac when he was alive. The old tiger had said nothing against Akito's treatment of the new zodiac, as a way to show respect to Akira's memory, since Akito was his offspring. But now…Akito had gone too far, by causing Kisa's pain, his anger had come to the surface…bloodlust now on his mind.

"Kisa…I must speak to Akito…"

"But Big brother…"

"No Kisa…I must speak with him…now."

He then went into the main house, eyes gleaming as he made his way to Akito's room.

'_I have said nothing as a sign of respect for Akira, one of the few ways I can since his death, and as a sign of respect for Akito, as the new head of the family._'

Kenshin clenched his fists and gnashed his teeth; he now only held hatred for the young Akito.

'_But no longer…I have kept silent long enough…it is time I said something, I can no longer allow this mistreatment to pass._'

He found the room soon enough and spoke calmly to try and see if Akito was there.

"Akito…I wish to speak with you…"

"Come in Kenshin…I have time to spare on you."

He slowly opened the door, finding Akito sitting up in a futon in the middle of the room. Kenshin shut the door behind him, not once taking his eyes off the so-called 'god' of the zodiac.

"What was it that you wanted to speak to me about…Kenshin?" Akito asked in a sickly sweet voice.

"I know what you did to Kisa…I saw the bruise." He said, anger lining his words as he glared at Akito, eyes giving off an eerie glow.

"I see…and why exactly are you concerned?"

"You hurt my little sister, that's why I'm concerned."

"Really now? The last time I checked, you and Kisa were not related by blood."

"We may not be blood siblings, but she is my little sister, I am her big brother…it is my duty to protect her."

"How sweet…I must say, I feel a bit envious of you…you seem to have all of Kisa's love."

"Why would you be envious?"

"Simple, as god, I should be the one Kisa loves, not you."

"If that's how you feel, then why did you beat her?!" Kenshin snarled, all signs of civility gone from his demeanor.

Akito turned to Kenshin, a tiny smile on the god's face.

"She is weak…she isn't worthy of the place of the tiger…I remember how you were when Father lived…so full of power, ferocity, nobility…you were a grand sight if there ever was."

"Kisa cannot help what her personality is, she can only be who she is." Kenshin argued, feeling disgusted that the reason Kisa had been hurt was absurd and selfish.

"I want my zodiac to be as I see fit Kenshin…I will do what is needed to get what I want."

Kenshin no longer cared if he would be punished, he couldn't stand Akito's words anymore. He grabbed Akito by the throat, his grip tight enough to ensure no escape, but light enough so it was easy to breathe.

"You may be god, but you are not permitted to be so cruel to them."

"I am god, I can do whatever I want."

Kenshin released Akito, but he held the god's gaze as he gripped the necklace around his neck.

"I have ignored your treatment of the zodiac out of respect, both for you and your father…but I will not allow this anymore."

Akito laughed at the old tiger; did he honestly think he had any power over god?

"You won't allow it? You have no power over me…as the head of the family, what I say is law…you can do nothing to hurt me, nor anything to help the zodiac…especially that useless whelp of a tiger Kisa."

Kenshin raised his fist in retaliation; how he wanted to beat Akito, to make the god pay for Kisa's pain.

"You can't hit me Kenshin…I'm still a minor…you're an adult, you'll just end up getting yourself arrested."

He knew Akito was right, but his anger never wavered.

"Just because you are head of this family, and god to the zodiac, it doesn't make you strong." Kenshin said coldly, rising to his feet, stepping away from the god.

"What do you mean…of course it does!" Akito shouted, anger flaring.

"Kisa is loved because she has a good heart, and cares about others…while you only cause pain and misery to others…that is not love, that is fear, and under that fear is hatred…hatred for you…"

"Shut up you old beast!"

"I am not a beast you can beat to make me obey you. And neither are the rest of the zodiac, they are people, people who can make their own choices…"

"They are my zodiac, they are to obey me!"

"True, they may be your zodiac, but they will not be like this forever Akito…"

"Shut your mouth!"

"Years ago, all who were born under the dragon were actual dragons when transformed, but Hatori turns into a wee seahorse…that is proof that the curse is waning…"

"Silence! Do not say another word!"

"You may hate it, but one day, they'll all find a way to break the Sohma curse…and then they will leave…to live their own lives…away from you…"

"Shut up! Shut up you blasted old tiger!"

"All of them will have someone to love them, someone who will understand them…love that will free them from your hold Akito…"

The god grabbed the closest thing on hand, a candle, and threw it at Kenshin. But he dodged it without effort.

"I am their god, they will not abandon me!"

"You may despise it, but love is more powerful than your cruelty…if anyone is strong, it is Kisa, who is loved by many here…while you are the weak one Akito…_daughter_ of Akira."

Few knew the fact that Akito was actually a girl, but Kenshin knew…and he knew that Akito hated it when others reminded her.

"You be silent!"

"I will not lie Akito…I had great respect for your father, he treated us as friends and family, not his personal pets…I have shown respect to you because you are head of the family…but you will never be your father…nor will you ever be god."

Akito flew at Kenshin and tried to claw out his eyes, but only managed to scratch his cheek.

"You ungrateful fool! How dare you speak against me, telling me these lies!"

"I tell no lies…I speak the truth…your zodiac will be freed, somehow or other…somewhere deep in my heart, I know that there is someone out there who can help them…I do not know who, but someday, they will free them…whether you like it or not Akito."

"Get out! You are banished from this house! Never come into my sight again!"

"Gladly Akito…I am so glad we had this chat…farewell then, my _lord_."

Kenshin left the room, his feelings mixed at the moment; he was glad he had rattled Akito and gotten some justice for Kisa, but now he was no longer allowed in the main house. To be honest, he now only wished to leave all of this behind.

'_But…how will I keep my promise to Kisa now? I can't stay here where I'm unhappy, but I can't abandon her…not now…_'

"So…"

Kenshin turned to see Shigure with Kisa, a sad smile on his face.

"So what?"

"You've been banished from the main house…what will you do now Kenshin old boy?"

"To be honest, I've been moving into a new apartment far away from here…but after this…I don't think I'll ever come back."

"But Big brother, you can't leave!" Kisa cried, running up to him and gripping the front of his shirt, tears soaking the material.

"I'm sorry Kisa…but I can't stay here if it makes me unhappy…"

"But you promised me you'd always be there for me!"

"I know Kisa…but…I may be leaving, but it doesn't mean I don't love you…I'll always be with you…right here." Kenshin said soothingly as he pointed to his heart.

"But…I don't want to say good-bye."

"Then don't Kisa…and besides, good-byes aren't forever."

"I'll miss you Big brother." She sniffled, allowing him to pat her head.

"And I'll miss you, my little sister."

As Shigure followed Kenshin to his car, the old tiger made a request of the dog.

"Shigure, here are the numbers for my cellphone, my home phone, my address, and the mailing address of my apartment." Kenshin said as he passed the small list to Shigure.

"Why are you giving me these?"

"I want you to tell me how Kisa's doing, whether through a letter or by phone."

"Still acting like her brother I see."

"Yes…I am…can you do this for me Shigure?"

"Of course. Good-bye my friend, and good luck."

"Thank you Shigure. Farewell."

Kenshin had no idea how right he was about _someone_ being able to break the Sohma's curse.

* * *

Yet another four years later…

"Kenshin, you have mail." Called a feminine voice.

"Thank you Kaoru, just put it here on the desk for me."

At 28, Kenshin had moved into his own place and taken his mother's maiden name, Himura. Shortly after his banishment from the Sohma house and moving into his own apartment, he had landed a job at the prestigious high school: Gem High. (Lame name for a school, I know…but cut me some slack! I couldn't have him teaching at the Sohmas' high school, too akward!)

"Just the usual bills and a letter from a Shigure Sohma."

"I see, thank you my love."

"You're very welcome."

It was actually through his job that he had actually found the love of his life: Kaoru Kamiya. She was a true beauty; long raven hair that was usually kept in a high ponytail, sapphire blue eyes that either darkened or grew lighter with her emotions, pale ivory skin, an hourglass figure, and long legs made up her physical beauty. But what had attracted him was her personality: She was normally a loving person, until she was angered, then that meant it was time to run for the hills. She had a strong sense of justice, protecting those who couldn't defend themselves.

"Kenshin…have you had any ideas about what we're having for dinner tonight?"

"No, but would you like to make a request?"

"Would sushi be okay?"

"Of course."

He had to laugh; she was just so wonderful and perky. Originally, they had first met in his very first class, when he had been the new English teacher, and she a freshman. Just after a few weeks, they grew to enjoy each other's company. Eventually, that association of teacher and student was broken when she had admitted her feelings to him. And the fates tried them as she was in his class for the rest of her term in school. After she'd graduated, he allowed her to move in with him…and they were happy with their arrangement.

"I'll be going out, we're low on milk."

"Okay, have a safe trip."

As soon as she left, he opened the letter from Shigure.

_Dear Kenshin,_

_I hope this letter finds you in good health. But to the point, Kisa has been sent to stay with Yuki, Kyo, Tohru, and I for some time. You remember I told you about Tohru…_

"I'm still surprised Akito allowed a girl to move in with them."

_Anyway, it appears Kisa has been teased relentlessly at her new middle school. So much so that she stopped speaking, stopped attending, and just today she ran away from home._

"Kisa…maybe I should have stayed with her."

_But do not worry old friend, she is in good hands. She seems to have taken a liking to Tohru, she won't stop following her around…much like how she used to do with you when you were with us._

"Same old Kisa…but I wonder…will she be okay?"

_I will update you soon on this matter, but for now, I give you luck…and a wonderful life with your lady friend!_

_ Sincerely,_

_ Shigure Sohma_

"Typical Shigure."

He was worried for his dear sister, just the thought she was being teased made his heart ache. But then the ring of the phone caught his attention. He answered it immediately, wondering who would be calling.

"Hello?"

"Kenshin, my old friend, how are you?"

"Oh Shigure, I'm fine at the moment, I just received your letter."

"That thing is old news, but don't worry, Kisa's talking again. All thanks to Tohru!"

At his yell, Kenshin had to pull the receiver away from his ear.

"Understandable Shigure…thank you, you know how I worry for Kisa."

"Well of course, you are her big brother."

"Yes…I still am after all this time."

"Well…I'm glad I could help."

Kenshin chuckled at the old dog…it was nice to hear from a friend once in a while.

"Shall I visit you sometime…try to reconnect?"

"No…now wouldn't be a good time for me."

"You're teasing Mit-chan again aren't you?"

All Kenshin heard was a chuckle on the other line.

"Perhaps…how is everything going with your little girlfriend?"

"Fine Shigure…and I plan on proposing…tonight."

"OH! How wonderful to hear, I do hope she says yes!"

"Me too Shigure…me too."

"Well, time to work! I really need to finish this new manuscript!"

"Right…well, it was nice to talk to you again."

"Good-bye Kenshin."

"Bye Shigure."

The little talk with his old friend gave him confidence…now to set things up for the big night!

* * *

Three years later…

"Honey! Come on, we're going to be late!" Kenshin called to his wife of two years, having taken a year to set up the wedding and marry.

"I'm trying, but Kenji's being a little fussy."

Kaoru accepted his proposal three years ago, and now both were the proud parents of one-year-old Kenji Himura. And now the family was going to visit the Sohma main house. After the curse had broken, Akito had lifted her banishment of Kenshin. But with Kenji needing his parents at such a critical time, they couldn't meet the Sohmas right away.

"I can't wait to meet them, will you remind me who was which zodiac when we get there?" She asked him as she got into the passenger's seat.

"Of course dear. And I'm sure they'll love you."

It took them a few hours to reach the main house, but as soon as they got there, they were greeted by Momiji Sohma.

"Hey Kenshin, I haven't seen you in years!" The former rabbit said enthusiastically as he bounded up to them.

"It's good to see you too Momiji. I'd like you to meet my wife, Kaoru." Kenshin said happily as he shook hands with Momiji.

"Nice to meet you miss. And is this cute little guy your son?" He asked as he looked at the small boy.

"Yes, this is Kenji. He's a bit shy." Kenshin stated as he watched Momiji amusedly.

Kenshin's point was proven as Kenji hid his face in his mother's neck.

"Well come on, the others are waiting!" Momiji said as he tugged Kenshin along.

"You were the rabbit, right Momiji-san?" Kaoru asked as she removed her coat.

"Yup! Just wait until you meet the other zodiac!"

They met with all of the former zodiac, many of whom were glad of Kenshin's return, and even more making a big deal about Kenji…

"He's just as handsome as his father! You simply must let Mine and I design something for the little munchkin!" Ayame gushed as he observed the little tyke hiding behind his mother's legs.

"I'm flattered Ayame, but I think it's best that we decline." Kenshin said as he picked up his son.

"Perfectly understandable. Bye-bye Kenji-chan!"

As soon as the snake had left, Kaoru turned her eyes to her husband.

"You weren't kidding when you said that Ayame was a bit…odd."

"I never kid when it comes to family."

Then Ritsu came over, looking at little Kenji.

"Can I please hold Kenji?" Ritsu asked as he held out his arms.

"Of course Rit-chan."

As soon as Kenji was in Ritsu's arms, the toddler started to fuss.

"I'm so sorry! I've made your baby upset! I apologize to all the babies of the world!"

"Rit-chan! It's okay, Kenji just gets nervous around new people." Kenshin explained as he took Kenji from the monkey.

"I'm still sorry."

"Don't be…but I think Kenji likes you."

Kenji was tugging at Ritsu's sleeve playfully, a smile on his little face.

"See? Nothing wrong."

Ritsu was satisfied and left the family.

"And here I thought you exaggerated on how much he apologizes."

Kenshin just chuckled.

"Greetings Kenshin…it has been quite some time since our last meeting."

Kenshin turned to see Akito, wearing a bright pink kimono, Shigure by her side.

"Akito…I agree, it has been awhile."

Her eyes were on Kenji, who was staring at her curiously.

"May I?"

"Of course."

"But Kenshin…"

"It's fine Kaoru…Akito isn't the same as when I left."

As Kenji was held by the head of the family, he surprised everyone with his next action…

"Aunt Akito."

Everyone was shocked by Kenji's words, Akito the most until she smiled serenely at the boy.

"Hello my nephew…it is nice to meet you."

Kenji gave a laugh before he wrapped his arms around Akito's neck in a hug, who returned it gladly. She then returned him to his parents.

"I think you'll make a wonderful mother one day Akito." Kenshin said as he hugged his former enemy.

"I quite agree with you old friend." Shigure chuckled as he nuzzled his love's neck.

Throughout the party, Kenshin failed to see Kisa or Hiro…and it worried him.

"I'm sure they're fine…I doubt Kisa wants to miss a chance to be with her big brother again." Haru told him as he fetched punch for Rin.

"I know…but still."

"Sorry we're late, Kisa needed to grab something." Hiro said as he came in, Kisa trailing behind him.

Kenshin smiled as he saw Kisa, who had the stuffed white tiger in her arms as she approached him.

"Hello Big brother." She greeted, despite her being seventeen.

"Hello…my little sister."

They embraced each other fondly, glad to see each other again.

"I see you still have that toy I gave you."

"It was only thing I had to remember our bond, and you."

He chuckled at her and pulled her along to meet his wife and son.

"It's like I said, we have a tigers' bond…nothing could keep us apart forever Kisa."

"I know Big brother."

"Think you're ready to be an aunt?"

She looked at him, then at his new family. All of their time together came flooding back to her, and she smiled serenely as she turned to him again.

"Yes."

The tigers' bond is what had brought them together…and it was what brought them together again, with new ones to form with their family both old and new.

* * *

Dragonlover71491: All done!

Kenshin: This seemed odd, but I liked it, that I did.

Dragonlover71491: Thank you1 Read and Review! Hugs and Kisses!


End file.
